


Reflect in This Heart of Mine

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag this with, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: This is just something I thought of after the stop speak support thing Dan did last week with Prince William.I'm very rusty it has been quite a while so please be kind!!





	Reflect in This Heart of Mine

Dan quietly closed the front door of their flat behind him and took a deep breath as his shoulders relaxed for the first time all day. He felt confident that his message had gotten through to at least some of the kids at the school. 

It had better. He had written and rewritten those damn note cards enough times. 

“Phil?” He called out without any real urgency as he slipped his shoes off and clambered up the stairs to the lounge where he knew he’d find his boyfriend of nearly nine years. 

Phil glanced towards him as Dan plopped on to the couch beside him.

“Hey.” Dan breathed out. Phil gave a small nod and smile before darting his eyes back to the phone in his hand as he scrolled furiously. 

Phil was not the “nod as a greeting” kind of man even on days where there wasn’t much to be said. And Dan very much had things to say, thank you. 

Dan did what any logical person would do in his situation and jabbed Phil in the arm as hard as he could. 

“Ow! Why- what are you doing that for!” Phil yelped as he finally devoted his undivided attention to Dan. 

“Do you really need me to read through these cards again Phil Lester because I fucking will.” Phil’s lips twitched suspiciously before he frowned and shook his head. 

“No Dan. I just didn’t know you would be this forward with me. I figured you would at least wait a day to rub it in my face… I guess it’s better I hear it from you.” He trailed off, failing again to hide the smirk growing on his face. 

“What the hell are you on about?” 

Phil shook his head and shoved his phone in Dan’s hands. 

There, opened in their mentions was a gif of Dan speaking at the event. Prince William was sat next to him listening intently. 

“Okay what-?”

“Read the caption.” Phil was clearly losing his battle of full on snickering at this point. 

“They!- Are you actually joking me!” Dan roared and flew to his feet. Phil had apparently gave in to the laughter he was suppressing and was a heap on the couch gasping for air, eyes full of tears as he cackled up at Dan. 

“Wistful Eyes William!” He exclaimed before dissolving into more giggles. 

“How do they still surprise me?” Dan groaned but his eyes shone and were crinkled at the corners with laughter and his jaw ached from smiling so wide. 

Phil beamed up at him and pulled him back to the couch by his sleeve. Dan fell softly hip to hip, snug next to Phil where he belonged.

Home.

“ ’m really proud of you.” Dan wouldn’t have been able to hear him if he hadn’t said it right into Dan’s neck.

He shuddered at the tiny graze of Phil’s lips on his skin and curled in towards the long body next to his without replying. He felt warm and happy in all the best ways.

“Wish I could have gone with” Phil added softly. His quiet voice thinly laced with guilt. 

There were an abundance of reasons why Phil didn’t go with. An eye appointment already scheduled, security at an all time high due to the royalty, it would cause too much unnecessary hype for unnecessary questions right before a tour and the biggest reasoning was that Dan truly didn’t need Phil as a cheerleader in the audience. He was doing quite well standing and speaking on his own on a subject that really mattered and meant something to him. At the end of the day Dan knew it was Phil who would always still be there supporting him. Even if he wasn’t able to in person as it happened that particular time. 

“Nah mate. You’ve heard those note cards more than anyone else already.” Dan finally said but he cuddled in even closer nonetheless. 

Phil was quiet for a moment. “Even more than ‘wistful eyes William?-Ah!” Dan shoved Phil over the side of the couch with a groan.


End file.
